


Having You in My Arms is Everything

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [23]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Art, Dancing, Fanart, Gay, M/M, Regency, Regency Romance, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Prompt:1) mayamoksin2) Short Prompts:Quiet domesticity.Steve and Tony as camp counsellors.Regency Era FWB and mutual pining.3) Long Prompts:MotherFatherSon AU.Tony is Caden, Steve is Orla, Howard is Max, Maria is Kathryn. Tony has his alcoholic and drug fuelled breakdown/stroke resulting in rehab where he meets Steve and falls in love. Angst ending with them living quietly in upstate NY.Parent Trap AU.Peter/Harley being the twins. Tony is getting married to Sunset Bain/Tiberius Stone/etc. and the twins put a stop to it by reuniting Steve and Tony. Bonus if Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis (the butler), Bucky, Peggy, Sam, and Nat can be included.Hanahaki Disease/Time Travel AU.Tony through some magic or science of science-y magic travels through time to end up in Brooklyn with pre-serum Steve and Bucky. Steve and Tony fall in love, except they think it’s both unrequited and then Tony ends up going back to the future. Steve volunteers for Rebirth with Hanahaki and CA:FA happens. Wakes up in future to find Tony doesn't know him yet. (If you need more, just message me because I have so much to share about this!)4) No breathplay/choking. Howard is not redeemed.5) Additional Tags: MotherFatherSon AU, Divorced Howard & Maria, Media Mogul Howard Stark, Struggling Tony Stark, Stark Men are Made of IronI love angst, but I also love my happy endings. I am so big on mutual pining. Love seeing texts and group chats in fics! Always down for memes and art. If you send me a nice message, art or anything, I will probably cry out of joy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Having You in My Arms is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayamoksin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mayamoksin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/pseuds/mayamoksin) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) mayamoksin
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> Quiet domesticity.
> 
> Steve and Tony as camp counsellors.
> 
> Regency Era FWB and mutual pining.
> 
> 3) Long Prompts:  
> MotherFatherSon AU.  
> Tony is Caden, Steve is Orla, Howard is Max, Maria is Kathryn. Tony has his alcoholic and drug fuelled breakdown/stroke resulting in rehab where he meets Steve and falls in love. Angst ending with them living quietly in upstate NY.
> 
> Parent Trap AU.  
> Peter/Harley being the twins. Tony is getting married to Sunset Bain/Tiberius Stone/etc. and the twins put a stop to it by reuniting Steve and Tony. Bonus if Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis (the butler), Bucky, Peggy, Sam, and Nat can be included. 
> 
> Hanahaki Disease/Time Travel AU.  
> Tony through some magic or science of science-y magic travels through time to end up in Brooklyn with pre-serum Steve and Bucky. Steve and Tony fall in love, except they think it’s both unrequited and then Tony ends up going back to the future. Steve volunteers for Rebirth with Hanahaki and CA:FA happens. Wakes up in future to find Tony doesn't know him yet. (If you need more, just message me because I have so much to share about this!)
> 
> 4) No breathplay/choking. Howard is not redeemed.
> 
> 5) Additional Tags: MotherFatherSon AU, Divorced Howard & Maria, Media Mogul Howard Stark, Struggling Tony Stark, Stark Men are Made of Iron
> 
> I love angst, but I also love my happy endings. I am so big on mutual pining. Love seeing texts and group chats in fics! Always down for memes and art. If you send me a nice message, art or anything, I will probably cry out of joy.


End file.
